TouhouStuck: The Adventure, The Game, And The Comic
by A Korean Colored Umbrella
Summary: John, Rose, Dave, and Jade didn't expect to get sucked into the so-called game Touhou! And why is a Shrine Maiden telling them they have to 'save the world,' and why exactly is nobody else from their world there! Rated T for minimized cursing.
1. Chapter 1

A certain black-haired, blue-eyed boy, sat at his computer, staring and jamming the keys, of his new game that appeared on the screen. A

simple, yet difficult game, Touhou. He had managed to get the English Translation of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, or Touhou Six. It was addicting, and a break from the usual Sburb.

The boss battle had ended, and he was adventuring toward the Scarlet Devil Castle. Before he could know it, the screen flickered, and it turned pitch black, the color of night. Brushing his hair against his cream-colored skin, he closed the tab and went on Pesterchum.

**shrineMaiden started pestering ectoBiologist. **

****The screen read, a flat, bright red message appeared from the screen.

**SM:** **Sorry for the power outage. We had to take a break, and Remilia was tired of standing there.**

****The screen flickered again, and another message appeared.

**SM: Sorry, we have to restart the game. Sorry for that, John.**

****How did this person know his name? John quickly replied back.

**EB: okaayy thenn. what about you? how about your name?**

Satisfied with his answer, he pressed the 'Enter' button, and the message appeared.

**SM: Oh shi- Byakuren Dammit! Oh well, Marisa can take care of that.**

Take care of what? And wasn't Byakuren the Touhou God? And isn't Marisa the second heroine?

**SM: I'm Hakurei Reimu, or as you westerners call it, Reimu Hakurei. I am a Shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine.**

Wait, did he really believe that this was THE Reimu Hakurei? Now, he wasn't that interested in Eastern cultures, but the game was fascinating, and he soon got mildly addicted.

**SM: Sorry John, but we have to do this.**

Next thing he knew, John was in the so called land of 'Gensokyo.'

* * *

**Here's a new story! Just recently got into Homestuck, and don't worry, I know enough of it to write about it. I didn't see enough Touhou/Homestuck stories, so yeah! Also, I am now A Korean Colored Umbrella! I decided to change my username~! Next chapters will be about Rose, Dave, and Jade.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was all fine when Rose sat at her computer desk, pestering John. But, then for some reason, he didn't respond.

**TT: John? Are you there? Respond.**

**TT: John? **

She grumbled in frustration, and left a parting message.

**TT: Message me when you get this.**

**tentacleTherapist ceased pestering ectoBiologist **

Rose rubbed her temples, obviously confused. She wasn't sure why John was absent, but of course, it was normal.

**ordinaryMagician started pestering tentacleTherapist**

**OM: hey.**

**TT: Hello there?**

**OM: are you looking for Jone?**

**TT: Do you mean John?**

**OM: yeah, was that what his name was?**

**TT: Where is he?**

**OM: i'm suprised you're acting natural about this.**

**TT: Why would I not?**

**OM: nothing, he's at the Hakurei Shrine**

**TT: So...He got caught up in a video game?**

**OM: no. do you want me to show you?**

**ordinaryMagician ceased pestering tentacleTherapist.**

Rose sighed and muttered to herself, "What was that all about?" She brushed her blonde hair back with a headband, and then she tapped her knees.

**ordinaryMagician started pestering tentacleTherapist**

**OM: jump in**

**TT: Where?!**

**OM: what do you call it...A computer, right?**

**TT: Are you crazy...?**

**OM: nope.**

Before she knew it, Rose was pulled by an arm, that was slowly dragging her in the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dave! I'm home!" Dirk (or what he liked to be called: Bro) called out.

The thirteen year old boy dropped the TV remote and awkwardly hugged Bro. "Did you bring groceries?"

He nodded, holding up the plastic bags that contained food. "Oh, I want you to try out something." He rummaged through the bags before he held up a pamphlet. "My friend gave this to me, something called Touhou, said it's a good game." He kneeled down and whispered the password to his computer. "I trust you lil' bro."

Dave nodded. "Anything for my brother." He rushed into Bro's room and turned on the computer. "All right...Locate the fonts folder and put in the font..."

The clicks of mouses could've been heard.

"Alright, reset your device and began playing...Awesome." He grinned and reset the device, logging on to PesterChum with his phone. Surprisingly, he got a message from somebody, however, he didn't know this somebody.

**phantomBlader began pestering turntechGodhead**

**PB: Oh no...This isn't good...**

The ChumHandle was quite interesting, and caught his eye.

**PB: Do you perhaps...Know people named Rose and John?**

**TG: yeah. they're my friends, but why?**

**PB: Oh dear...Would you mind coming with me?**

**TG: where? how did you even get this chumhandle? who are you?**

**PB: Youmu Konpaku. Your friend, John, has been 'kidnapped' by Reimu Hakurei.**

**TG: alright. **

**PB: We...are going to the Hakurei Shrine**

**TG: im not sure that even exists.**

**PB: It does. Please.**

**TG: you do know that won't change my mind, right?**

**PB: Do you want to save your friends?**

**TG: yes. **

**PB: I promise, this isn't a trick.**

**TG: fine. **

**phantomBlader ceased pestering turntechGodhead**

The computer was now on its homepage, but Dave was quickly dragged into the screen. and Bro was extremely, very, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade was extremely excited. She couldn't wait! What was this she couldn't wait for? No, it was not Touhou... Her grandfather (who is still not dead) was taking her to buy some more seeds! Jade was extremely bored because she had to wait. She did what she had to do. Talk with her friends!

**gardenGnostic started pestering ectoBiologist**

**GG: john! guess what?**

**EB: jade, i'm doing something important and i'm really busy.**

**GG: but john! this is really important for me!**

**EB: fine. what is it?**

**GG: im getting new seeds! :D**

**EB: That is great news Ms. Harley. I'm very happy for you that you are getting new seeds to plant, because it is very note worthy for you.**

**GG: uhhhhhhhhh john...why did you go all polite? and why are you calling me ms harley?**

**EB: whoops, sorry jade. had some kind of problem. mind pestering rose for a few?**

**GG: sure!**

**gardenGnostic ceased pestering ectoBiologist**

"Now why would John send me away?" She mumbled to herself.

**gardenGnostic started pestering tentacleTherapist**

**GG: rose!**

**TT: sorry lady, ria is busy right now**

**TT: It's Rose, if you must know 'Marisa'.**

**TT: you say it as if it wasn't my name**

**TT: it is**

**TT: Well then, Marisa...**

**GG: uhhh what's happening?**

**TT: Not now Jade, Marisa and I are talking**

**GG: whos marisa?**

**TT: Go pester Dave. Please.**

**GG: fine... :(**

**gardenGnostic ceased pestering tentacleTherapist**

"Something fishy is going on here," muttered Jade. "First it was John, and now Rose too?! I better pester Dave to see what's up..."

**gardenGnostic started pestering turntechGodhead**

**GG: hey cool kid! tell me what's up now!**

**TG: a ceiling.**

**GG: ugh i mean with rose and john**** silly! :P**

**TG: what. what happened to them?**

**GG: john got all polite and mature and rose started talking with herself!**

**TG: listen, i have to go**

**GG: oh no! not you to! i bet you're gonna turn all mature and stuff!**

**TG: Precisely my friend. My name is Youmu Konpaku. Reimu Hakurei has taken over John.**

**GG: oh no! what happened to him?**

**TG: Nothing. Reimu is now in charge of John and everything that happens to him. Don't worry, she's a shrine maiden.**

**GG: what about rose?**

**TG: Marisa Kirisame. She's a bit stubborn, and a theif, but she's determined and sometime reliable. **

**GG: oh...you've been the most helpful to me youmu!**

**TG: My honors, now if I'm correct, Sanae will be at your house in a minute.**

**GG: what does she look like?**

**TG: Green long hair, a little frog is in there too. Can't miss her.**

**GG: okay! bye youmu!**

**TG: Goodbye Miss Harley. The fate of Gensyoko relies on you and your friends. Have a nice day.**

**gardenGnostic ceased pestering turntechGodhead**

"So, green hair huh?" As if on cue, a door ring chimed from the door and Jade went to open it. "Are you Sanae?"

The green haired woman blinked. "Yes, Sanae. I am here to take you to your friends."

"Awesome, I get to see the others again!?"

"Yup, pretty awesome right?" She dug in her bag and pulled out some seeds. "Ghost roses. You can get some more from Youmu."

Jade grinned. "You know, I like you!"

"I like you too, Jade."

A sigh of relief came to Jade, "Thank god you didn't call me Miss Harley!"

A portal flashed in front of her eyes, which was weird because the portal was shaped like an eye.

"You ready, Jade?"

"You 'betcha!"

And so, Sanae and Jade went into the portal, and if by magic, it closed.


End file.
